Spring Desire
by coalacolacola
Summary: Aku berjalan dan aku menemukanmu di sana. Kau berdiri menungguku. Kuharap kau akan selalu berada di sana hingga aku tiba di pelukanmu. New Chapter is Up!
1. prolog

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

A Naruto Fanfiction Story

By Coalacolacola

Jan 2019

.

" **SPRING DESIRE"**

.

.

 _Prolog_

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana rasanya mendengar tangisan ibumu setiap hari? Melihat ayahmu membanting semua barang yang dapat dijangkaunya hingga adikmu bingung dan ketakutan, bagaimana rasanya?

Sakura rasa, dia lebih baik mati saja dari pada harus melihat semua ini. Rasanya seperti jantungmu di belah-belah hingga hancur lalu seseorang menabur garam di atasnya. Sakit, sakit sekali sehingga hanya kematian yang saat itu difikirkannya.

Ibunya tidak pernah berhenti menangis pada malam-malam itu. Dia akan mengadu pada Sakura betapa keji ayahnya kini. Kalimat-kalimat yang tidak ingin Sakura dengar. Dirinya muak harus menjadi saksi kedua orang tuanya saling membenci. Dia muak harus menjadi penengah keduanya. Dia terlalu takut dan sedih, tapi tidak ada tempat untuknya bersandar karena adik dan ibunya membutuhkan bahunya untuk bersandar. Bahu Sakura yang begitu ringkih dan kecil.

Tidak pernah ada bintang pada malamnya, atau dongeng sebelum tidur untuk adiknya. Sakura hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan berharap alam mimpi membawanya selamanya. Berharap dirinya tidak pernah kembali. Tapi ketika melihat tubuh kecil adiknya meringkuk ketakutan, harapan itu hanya tinggalah harapan. Ketakutannya harus dipupuk menjadi keberanian dan air matanya harus mengalirkan kebahagiaan. Pada siapa lagi tubuh kecil itu akan bersandar jika bukan pada dirinya?

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, luka itu memang sudah mengering, namun bekasnya sangat tampak jelas dan selalu membayangi langkah Sakura. Membuatnya gamang dan ketakutan.

 _"Percayalah padaku."_

Sakura menatap mata pria itu. Onix hitam yang sepekat malam seolah menelannya. Sakura takut tidak akan lagi bisa melihat mentari jika sudah terjatuh di dalamnya.

 _"Kita berdua bisa memulainya."_

Sakura tidak tahu apakah dia masih memiliki keberanian itu. Sejak adik dan ayahnya pergi, keberaniannya juga ikut pergi karena sudah tak ada lagi raga untuk dilindungi. Sakura takut dia akan hancur lagi kali ini.

 _Tbc._

.

.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Jadi, prolognya diubah. Hm.. ini akan jadi cerita yang sangat menguras tenaga dan emosi gue. Nulis cerita ini sebenernya berat, entah kenapa gue mengambil tema ini.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca, semoga kalian terhidur ya. Sorry kalua masih banyak salah. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 **See you**

 **24 Jan 2019**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

A Naruto Fanfiction Story

By Coalacolacola

Jan 2019

.

" **SPRING DESIRE"**

.

.

 _One_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini Sakura."

Shimura Ino berkata dengan jengkel kepada sahabatnya Haruno Sakura yang hanya mengangguk acuh padanya.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu yang tepat."

Ino mendengus, tahu benar jika jawaban itu hanya sebuah omong kosong karena ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia mendengar kalimat yang sama.

"Berhenti mencari alasan! Aku akan memiliki anak pertamaku beberapa bulan lagi dan Hinata sedang mengandung adik dari Boruto, sementara dirimu yang sudah hampir 40 tahun ini masih saja menyendiri!"

"Hey! Aku bahkan baru saja 30 dua bulan yang lalu!" Sakura melotot tidak terima.

Ino mendesah lelah. Sejenak tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka.

"Sakura, kau tahu apa yang ibumu katakan saat aku berkunjung kemarin?"

Sakura terdiam, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bibi Mebuki bilang, dia ingin memastikanmu bersama orang yang tepat sebelum dia.." Ino terdiam sejenak, merasa berat untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Sebelum dia harus pergi dari dunia ini.."

Sakura menunduk, merasakan pedih lagi-lagi menghantam dadanya.

"Kudengar kau bertemu dengan teman Naruto kemarin, bagaimana hasilnya?" Ino mencoba menyinggung berita yang didapatkannya dari Hinata, istri Naruto.

Sakura terdiam mengingat pria yang ditemuinya kemarin. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, teman Naruto sejak kecil dan seorang dokter di RS Konoha. Mereka bertemu karena paksaan dan ancaman Naruto.

Sasuke berbeda dari pria-pria yang dijumpainya. Pria itu lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Hal ini menyulitkan Sakura, mengingat dirinya sendiri yang juga tak banyak bicara.

Pertemuan saat itu terasa begitu lama, meski sebenarnya waktu yang mereka habiskan kurang dari satu jam. Kebisuan keduanya membuat suasana terasa canggung dan berat. Keduanya hanya berkenalan singkat, makan, berbincang sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sasuke menawarkan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang dan Sakura menerimanya. Sakura fikir, pria itu akan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengantarnya dan melihat Sasuke yang tampak tak tertarik dengan pertemuan ini, memungkinkan ini akan menjadi pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka, namun Sakura tidak menyangka, jika pemuda itu malah mencegahnya saat dirinya hendak turun dan Sakura dibuat kaget dengan perkataannya.

" _Maukah kau bertemu lagi denganku?"_

Tidak sopan rasanya untuk menolak, maka Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Tidak ada yang spesial, Ino."

Ino mendesah lelah. "Aku tahu, bagaiaman Uchiha Sasuke, mungkin kencan pertama memang tidak menarik, tapi kau akan mengetahui efeknya setelah melakukan kencan-kencan yang lain."

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Kami tidak berkencan. Naruto memaksaku untuk bertemu dengannya."

Ino terkikik geli. "Ayolah, bertemu berdua saja di café itu sudah bisa disebut dengan kencan."

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal, malas melawan kata-kata Ino.

"Kalian berdua sangat mirip Sakura, entah hal ini akan menyembuhkanmu atau justru sebaliknya. Aku hanya berharap kau mau mencobanya, karena mungkin saja, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang paling mengerti dirimu."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Bagi Sakura, tidak ada orang yang akan benar-benar mengerti dirinya, meski mereka mengatakan ' _aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu_ ' berulang-ulang, karena mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya luka yang dideritanya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengerti dirinya, terkecuali mereka memiliki luka yang sama.

 _Tbc._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **AN.**

 **So, gue memutuskan untuk mengubahnya…**

 **Gue baca lagi cerita tentang perselingkuhan hari ini dan meski udah berkali-kali baca, tetep aja gue nangis. Gue tahu betul betapa sakitnya itu.**

 **Oke, makasih yang sudah baca, sorry kalu masih banyak salah, mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 **See you**

 **24 Jan 2019**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

A Naruto Fanfiction Story

By Coalacolacola

Jan 2019

.

" **SPRING DESIRE"**

.

.

 _Two_

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menatap nanar pada gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Air mata tak pernah berhenti membasahi wajahnya. Sakit. Hatinya begitu sakit. Gadis itu meringkuk dalam pelukan Ino.

Banyak orang memandang prihatin pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Kini dia harus hidup sendiri karena ibunya tak lagi kuasa untuk menahan segala kesakitannya.

Perlahan orang-orang mulai beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura, Ino, serta beberapa sahabat dekatnya saja.

"Ino, kenapa ibu meninggalkanku? Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kemarin, kami masih tertawa dan menonton TV.." Sakura menangis pilu.

Ino hanya memeluknya, tidak bisa berkata-kata, sebab hatinya sendiri juga terluka melihat sosok yang disayanginya pergi.

Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura, telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun melawan penyakit yang dideritanya, wanita itu akhirnya menyerah dan kalah. Mungkin lebih baik begini karena kini dia tak lagi kesakitan.

Sakura ingat, sebelum ibunya benar-benar menutup mata, wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Seperti senyum yang dulu selalu dia dapatkan di masa kecil. Ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna atau menghabiskan makanannya yang penuh sayur. Senyum yang selalu menemani Sakura kecil pergi tidur agar tak terusik oleh mimpi buruk. Senyum yang sudah begitu lama tak dilihatnya. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sakura membayangkan, andai saja ayahnya tak melakukan perbuatan keji itu apa kini keluarganya bisa tetap bersama dan hidup bahagia? Kenapa kini dia harus ditinggalkan seorang diri? Setelah adiknya, Tuhan ternyata juga mengambil ibunya, satu-satunya semangat hidup Sakura. Kini, Sakura tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu hanya menangis setelah pulang dari pemakaman ibunya, mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar hingga membuat Ino dan Hinata begitu khawatir.

"Sakura belum makan sejak pagi.." Ino bergumam khawatir, di sebelahnya, Sai mengelus lembut punggung istrinya, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

Naruto menghela nafas keras. Pria itu beranjak menuju kamar Sakura dan menemukan Hinata masih setia mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata, biar aku saja. Kau sedang mengandung, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan."

Hinata ingin membantah, tapi tatapan Naruto membuatnya mengalah.

"Sakura, bukan pintunya, kumohon.." Naruto mencoba, namun pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Pria itu berkali-kali membujuk Sakura untuk keluar, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Biar aku saja Naruto."

Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja." Pria itu menjawab singkat.

Naruto menatap penampilan Sasuke yang tampak lelah. Kemejanya sudah tidak lagi rapi dan masih ada nametag yang tersemat di sakunya, itu berati Sasuke baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan langsung menuju kemari.

"Aku akan membujuk Sakura, lebih baik kau temani Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk dan beranjak pergi menuruni tangga ke lantai satu, tempat Hinata, Ino, dan Sai berkumpul.

Sasuke memandang pintu kamar Sakura dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya saja, Sasuke tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Dadamu tidak akan berhenti sakit ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah. Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana rasanya, sebab dia pernah merasakannya.

Pemuda itu duduk di depan pintu Sakura dan bersandar di sana. Lelah dirasakannya karena hampir tidak tidur selama berhari-hari, namun dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura ketika tahu benar bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Sakura mungkin kini sedang mengurung diri untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari dunia, tapi sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan gadis itu hanyalah sebuah sandaran untuk kembali bertahan.

"Sakura.." Pria itu berujar pelan. Tidak ada tanggapan, namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku." Pria itu terdiam sejenak.

"Sakura, kau ingatkan aku pernah bilang, jika aku tidak menyukai gelap."

"Dulu, saat lampu padam, kakakku akan menyalakan banyak lilin, lalu kami akan membuat banyak harapan sambil meniupnya satu persatu. Awalnya aku tidak suka saat lilin-lilin itu mati, tapi kakak bilang, lilin itu mati dan membawa harapan kami ke surga untuk dikabulkan." Sasuke tersenyum mengenang masa kecilnya.

"Tapi, kini kakak sudah tidak ada. " Sasuke berhenti, merasakan ngilu lagi-lagi merayap di dadanya.

"Tidak ada lagi lilin atau harapan saat lampu padam. Aku takut Sakura, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah pada kegelapan. Aku tidak mau kalah. Aku mencoba mencari hal lain dan aku menemukan bintang di antara kegelapan."

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah Sakura. Kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Dan pintupun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Haruno Sakura yang masih berurai air mata. Sasuke berdiri dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terisak pelan.

"Sasuke, apa yang harus kulakukan.."

Sasuke mengusap surai merah muda itu lembut. "Jangan pernah menyerah, kau harus kuat. Masih banyak kebahagiaan yang bisa kau raih."

"Aku tidak mau sendiri.." Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ada aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Pria itu berujar pelan.

.

.

 _Tbc_

.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Semua karakter disini bakal ooc karena jalan ceritanya mengharuskan begitu.**

 **Btw, ada yg pake apk ffn gak?**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak salah. Mohon kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya.**

 **See you.**

 **28 Jan 2019.**


End file.
